Still There For Me
by Lady-Tigers-Soccer09
Summary: Troy and Gabriellabroke up in college and now four years later they will be reunited through their mischievous friends.


It had been almost three years since Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, the once "Golden Couple" of East High, had seen each other

**Okay, so this is the reposting of my other story, Always and Forever. It's a troyella about them having broken up in college and being reunited 3 years later. Also, in this the Redhawks aren't a college team, they're a pro team. And also, this wasn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them. Hope you enjoy! **

It had been almost three years since Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, the once "Golden Couple" of East High, had seen each other. They had dated each other for four and a half years, since Gabriella switched to East High the second semester of junior year. After they did the callbacks and got the lead roles in the winter "musicale" you would hardly ever see them apart outside the classroom- only occasionally they would be with another person from their "gang." Their gang, who were also the most known students at East High their senior year, consisted of Chad Danforth, Troy's second hand man on the court, and best friend, and co-captain of the baseball team; his girl friend Taylor McKessie, co-captain of scholastic decathlon with Gabriella, and one of her closest friends; Sharpay Evans, co-president of the drama club and Gabriella's best friend; her boyfriend Zeke Baylor, also a basketball player and a baker; Sharpay's twin brother Ryan Evans, co-president of the drama club and baseball team co-captain; and his girlfriend Kelsi Nielson, the composer of the schools plays.

As mentioned before, this group was the most known students at East High, for breaking free of the clicks, and following their dreams- plus it didn't hurt that they had the best basketball players on the team, the biggest sport in East High, as a part of the group. After high school, the gang was split up multiple ways, Sharpay and Zeke went to Berkley in New York, Chad and Taylor went to the University of Chicago, Kelsi went to Julliard, Ryan to the New York Film Academy, and Gabriella and Troy went to UCLA together.

The first year of college went fin, the gang stayed in contact, visiting each other some weekends and seeing each other back in Albuquerque during the holidays, and Troy and Gabriella's relationship was as strong as ever. They moved in to an apartment together sophomore year, but halfway through the year things started to get a bit rough for them as Troy was starting to get more playing time on the team, causing NBA scouts to start looking at him, and Gabriella began to see less and less of him, but she was okay with it because she was proud of him. But by the end of the year he was being approached by scouts who had been to practices for him to play and they asked him to consider their offers over the summer. That summer things began to look up for Gabriella as she got to see Troy and their relationship was returning to normal. But at the start of junior year, things took a downward spiral again. Troy was still getting offers from coaches and was practicing with the Lakers, his top choice drafting team, after practice he would go out with "the boys" and he started blowing off his own teammates for them, and eventually Gabriella. All the while he still thought he was ok with everyone, but they were all getting sick of this new guy, he wasn't Troy, he was cocky, big-headed, and didn't care about any one but himself. Gabriella finally had enough of it halfway through the year, and she called Berkley, her second choice school, to see if she could transfer and they accepted her, she was to start after the Christmas break.

That year, Troy didn't even bother to come home for the holidays, he stayed to "get to know the boys better" and this was the last straw for Gabriella's previously undetermined mind. She told everyone of the break and they agreed with her choice, and she was to move in with Sharpay and Zeke when she transferred.

Before going to Berkley, Gabriella returned once more back to her and Troy's old apartment to gather her things and leave Troy a note, telling him how she couldn't stand to see him change into some one else and that she was leaving, but wouldn't tell him where she was going, they needed time apart to fin themselves (mostly him but her as well) and none of their friends would tell him either, if they found each other somewhere down the road then they would figure it out then.

A year and a half later, Gabriella graduated from Berkley with an education degree in high school math, along with Sharpay and Zeke, with English and culinary degrees respectively. The three then moved back to Albuquerque to find jobs and coincidentally there were openings at their alma mater East High. So they took the jobs, Gabriella as the Algebra and Geometry teacher, Sharpay as the Yearbook teacher as well as Ms. Darbus' assistant, and Zeke worked part-time in home-economics while also working on opening a restraint with their old friend Jason Cross, who had a business degree.

Their first day on the job, they found that fate had brought the gang back together again, for Taylor was the new Physical Science and Biology teacher, Kelsi the music teacher, and Ryan the English I and II teacher. The only missing two were Chad and Troy, and Chad was currently playing for the Celtics, but was trying to get drafted to the Albuquerque Redhawks so he could be close to everyone. No one, but Chad had heard from Troy in two years, he cut off contact with every one after the break up with Gabriella, so Chad had flown out to L.A. to knock some sense into him and bring back the old Troy, and it worked, though it was really Gabriella leaving that did it, Chad just woke him up from his shock. But Troy knew he couldn't go back to Gabriella right away, he had hurt her and she was right- he needed to find himself and what he wanted, not what other people wanted for him, so eh declined the Lakers offer deciding college basketball would be the end for him, it wasn't his passion anymore. He switched his major to music and trained to become a singer. This was the only news anyone had heard about Troy, what they heard on the T.V., for in his senior year he had been discovered and signed to a major label, and now he was one of the biggest hits in America. The gang was happy for him and was waiting for him to come back.

By the end of the year, Gabriella had become one to the most liked teachers in the whole school for her patience and understanding with students, her tolerance of cell phones in class, and she hardly ever gave any one a detention. Plus she was cute so all the boys had crushes on her, and she dressed fashionably so all the girls admired her sense of style. Zeke had finally gotten his dinner, "The Wildcat," opened and it became the hot spot for students to hang out at, and they didn't mind that their teachers also hung out there often. The next school year, Chad got his transfer to the Redhawks and was reunited with everyone.

At the end of the first quarter of school, Mrs. Darbus started telling Sharpay of how to drama club needed money, which got her scheming mind going, she pitched her idea to Mrs. Darbus who loved it, and decided to go visit Chad after work as she need her help for her plan. Once she arrived at Chad's house that he shared with Taylor, she walked straight inside to look for him and found him predictably in front of the T.V. with a bag of chips watching the basketball game.

"I swear you would be fat if you didn't play basketball," she stated at the sight.

Chad jumped off the couch to his feet at the sound of her voice, "What the…? Sharpay how the hell did you get in?" he asked.

Sharpay just smirked at him "You forget your girlfriend is on of my closest friends." Chad still had a confused look on this face and Sharpay sighed, "Taylor gave me a key."

At this Chad's face finally cleared of his confusion and Sharpay rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. "Okay, so I didn't come here to scare, though I was a nice side effect, I actually have something serious to talk to you about," she said.

At this Chad's eyebrow rose, if Sharpay was planning something and heeded his help then I certainly would end up something good, he hesitantly replied "Okay…"

"Good, now don't interrupt me or else." She paused, waiting for his nod then continued, "So Darbus was telling me today that the drama clubs needs more money so they can take the seniors on a trip next summer. This caused me to get a brilliant plan, but I'll need your help." She once again paused, indicating to Chad he could now speak.

"Okay, but how could I help the drama department, I'm a hoops dude," he replied confused.

Sharpay smiled as said "Well it's not so much you as much as whom you are in contact with." Sharpay waited, seeing if he would catch on, and sure enough she saw a twinkle in his yes as he replied,

"No…"

"Yes, I need you to call Troy," she replied with a wide grin.

A week later Sharpay had filled in the rest of the gang- excluding Gabriella- on her plan to bring Troy to perform at the school to raise money, and hopefully get him and Gabriella back together. They all loved the idea and agreed to help. So once the gang was all together, Chad called Troy and put him on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Hey bro, long time not talk," Chad said, for they hadn't talked for a few weeks due to both having a hectic schedule.

"Chad! How've you been?"

"Good, finally settled in down here. And yourself?"

"Eh, same old same old, just busy touring."

At a glare from Sharpay, Chad got to the point of his call. "Well as much as I've wanted to catch up, I also called for a favor dude."

Troy groaned, "Chad I'm not doing anything crazy, I remember the last time I did you a favor."

Chad sheepishly grinned at the questioning glances from his friends. "No, No, Nothing crazy," he reassured him, "It's actually for East High."

"Oh okay, what is it?" Troy asked.

""Well the drama club needs some money and we were hoping you would help," Chad said, getting glares from everyone, with no clue why.

"Okay, um…. wait, Chad who's we?"

Then Chad understood his mistake, Troy didn't know the whole gang was there, only Chad and Taylor.

"Um… our old high school gang?" Chad hesitantly replied, almost as a question.

"Hi," everyone else said.

"Troy was silent for a few moments before asking who all was there. They reluctantly went through the list, saying Sharpay last, and leaving out Gabriella, hoping he wouldn't ask the inevitable question.

But sure enough he did, "Is Gabriella there?"

The gang was silent deliberating what to say, but their hesitation was all the proof Troy needed, "She is, she's wherever Shar is. Guys I can't do it the, I won't cause her the pain."

Before Chad could speak up, Sharpay jumped in "Troy! Please we really do need your help. Gabs will be fine, I can tell she's been ready to forgive you, she's happy you found what you truly love and yourself along the way. She's just waiting to hear your apology. And you know if I'm saying it, it's true, I know her the best only after you."

Troy thought about it for a few minutes, knowing she was right but wishing he wasn't, seeing Gabriella was all he wanted but he was deathly afraid she would reject him.

"Okay I'll do it," he finally relented.

So they all set up the plans for him to do a concert in two months, Principal Matsui had already approved the idea and given Sharpay the available dates.

It was decided Troy would be in town a day before the concert and the following week. Now the only obstacle was Gabriella

After they got off the phone with Troy, the gang decided that Sharpay would be the one to tell Gabriella. But she couldn't do it soon because they didn't want Gabriella to know too far in advance. So three weeks until Troy was to come, Sharpay decided it was time to tell Gabriella because she wanted to her to know before the students and they would find out next week.

That Friday night they had a girl's night to themselves (the other girls didn't mind because they didn't want to be there when Gabriella found out). After avoiding the subject for the majority of the night, Sharpay finally brought up the dreaded subject.

"Gabs there's something I need to talk to you about," she started.

"What is it Shar?" Gabriella questioned.

"Okay please don't be mad at me, it's what's best for you," Sharpay began, causing Gabriella to be confused. "At little more than a month ago, Darbus was talking to me about how the drama club needed more money and she wanted something relating to the arts, which caused me to get an idea so I went to talk to Chad. He, as well as the rest of the gang agreed to my idea that's happening in about two weeks," Sharpay finished, having successfully not mentioned to actual plan.

"Sharpay, what is it?" Gabriella questioned confused and worried.

Sharpay paused for a few seconds before signed and saying, "Troy Bolton is giving a concert to raise money."

After a moment of shock, Gabriella whispered, "What? ... Sharpay, Why him?"

"Because he's one of the biggest stars amongst teens and adults, plus he actually cares because he went here. And Gabriella, you know you need to face him, you might not want to, but you need to," Sharpay said.

"But Shar I can't. I can't face him after everything," Gabriella said beginning to get hysterical. "I shouldn't have just left him with out saying anything and only leaving a letter! I should have fought for him, done something more!" Gabriella finished collapsing into sobs.

Sharpay quickly gathered Gabriella up into her arms, attempting to mutter comforting words into Gabriella's ears, but when this didn't work, she did the only thing she could think of and sang Gabriella their song they wrote that held so much more meaning to them than anyone knew.

_You want to be known_

_You want to be heard_

_And know you are beautiful _

_You have so much to give _

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_A light that shines bright as the stars_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone _

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_so come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise __and sing_

Gabriella sobs finally slowed and Sharpay started to tell her "Gabriella, you know that's not true, you were busy with college, you shouldn't have had to deal with that stress! Plus it's hard to fight for someone who's never there for you to fight for. You know you did the right thing! And he doesn't blame you; he knows it was what was right for you both at the time."

Gabriella lifted her head finally and smiled at Sharpay, saying "Thanks Shar, you always know how to make me feel better."

"It's just one of my many endearing qualities" Sharpay responded smugly.

Gabriella laughed at her and shot back "Really, what are the others? I can't think of many endearing but I can think of a lot of bad ones."

"That hurt Montez" Sharpay laughed, glad to have gotten Gabriella out of her solemn mood.

"You'll get over it Evans." Gabriella replied.

The next two weeks went by uneventfully for the gang. The student body was thrilled for Troy to be coming and couldn't wait for the day. As for Gabriella, she just decided to ignore the oncoming day. But as it got closer it became increasingly harder due to the students excited chatter about it, for they knew nothing of her past with Troy, only they had been classmates.

Finally it was the day before the concert, the day Troy was set to arrive, and to come visit the school to look around and see the auditorium where he would be performing the next night. He was also secretly hoping he would be able to see Gabriella and clear things up with her. But unforeseen problems prevented this; first his flight was delayed causing him to get in at noon instead of ten that morning. Then he went to visit his parents who kept him engaged at their house until three because he hadn't seen them either in three years, since the summer before junior year. So this meant he was unable to see Gabriella today, because he didn't know where she lived. After seeing his parents he went to view the school and reminisce on his fond memories. Then he went to Chad's to catch up wit him and Taylor, and maybe find out some information about Gabriella. However, they were unwilling to give him any information that he didn't already know, regardless he enjoyed catching up with them before he returned to his parents, promising himself he would find Gabriella before the concert.

The next morning Gabriella got up early to head to school, hoping she would somehow get lucky and not have to see Troy at all, she had already gotten one day out of the way, but fate was not on her side.

Troy arrived at the school at eleven o'clock, later tan he had planned for his sound check started and noon, and he hoped to find Gabriella before it, but he had forgotten to set his alarm clock so he didn't get up early enough, but he was still determined to see Gabriella before the concert. He wandered around the school for thirty minutes, somehow getting lucky that no students were in the hallways. He finally found Gabriella's room and to his luck she was in there. He cautiously knocked on her door, waiting for her invitation to come in.

Gabriella looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door, she guessed it was just a student needing help and replied, "Come in."

Troy smiled, it was the first time he'd heard her angelic voice in three years and he longed to hear more of it. He slowly entered the room, giving Gabriella time to register that this was no student, only the man of her dreams, and the one who broke her heart.

"Hi Gabriella," he said and her heart suddenly began to soar at the mere sound of his voice. But suddenly hers was gone and she barely muttered a weak "Hi."

"Okay, so I know you're surprised to see me, and probably angry or upset, you probably never want to see me again, and I understand, but I just want my chance to say I'm sorry and you were completely right in leaving me. I hadn't noticed how much of I jerk I was becoming and that I was pushing all my true friends, and mostly you, away, I thought everything was perfect but I wasn't and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." Troy finished his rambling and he stopped right in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella was speechless at his words, so she went with her gut reaction and kissed him.

It felt so wondrous to both of them; it was what they had been longing for for the past three years, but Gabriella quickly pulled away shocked at her actions, she stared at him before quickly muttering "I'm sorry Troy, I just can't." Then she darted from the room, running to the one place she could get advice.

Troy just stood there shocked before slowly and half sadly, half happily made his way to the auditorium, and on his way, he came up with the perfect idea to get Gabriella back, for her now knew she did truly still love him.

Once Gabriella made it to Sharpay's room, she burst in, causing Sharpay to jump a mile of her seat before turning to her friend, and instantly bolted from her chair, seeing the pain on Gabriella's face, and asked her "Gabs, what's the matter?"

Gabriella just muttered "Troy," before falling to the floor, Sharpay going with her.

Sharpay just shook her head sadly, sorry for the pain her friend was going though, and she believed that she had a hang in bringing back. "What happened sweetie?" she asked.

Gabriella looked up at her before returning her eyes to the ground and starting her story. "Toy came and found me, I was so shocked to see him, even if I was expecting it, seeing his face brought back such a rush of emotions, and hearing his voice, God it felt so good to hear it again. He started explaining everything and I could tell by his eyes he meant it, and when he finished he was in front of me I don't know what I was thinking, I was so overwhelmed with emotions from seeing him and from his words, it put me in shock. I did what first came to my mind – I kissed him." At this Sharpay gasped, but Gabriella paid no attention and continued, "It took me a minute to realize what I was doing before I pulled away and said to him that I was sorry, I just couldn't do it and I ran here," she concluded.

Sharpay took a minute to absorb the entire story before asking "What do you mean 'You can't'?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "I don't know. I want to forgive him so badly, but it's so hard. I don't know if I can give him my heart fully again and trust him, I'm scared that if I do, hell just shatter it again."

Sharpay shook her head and began "Gabriella look at me." She paused, waiting patiently for the broken woman to comply before continuing, "Do you love him, honestly?" At Gabriella's hesitant nod, she furthered with, "Then that's all you need to know, trust that. Gabriella that's what love is all about, you have to take a leap of faith, and hope to God he catches you. If you love him, you have to trust tat your heart knows what it's doing and follow it. Sure sometimes bad things might happen, break-ups occur, he drops you, but it's all a part of the experience, cause without the bad, the good isn't worth it because you can't enjoy it fully."

The two remained in silence, Gabriella silently absorbing her friends' words of wisdom and Sharpay waiting for Gabriella to take it all in. Once she had fully thought about it, Gabriella replied "Okay Shar, but what now? I'm pretty sure I've now officially blow it with him."

Sharpay just smiled and said "If I know Troy Bolton, he won't just give up without a fight, and I doubt he's given up on you."

Gabriella looked at her friend unsurely before deciding to trust her opinion and smiled, hugging her best friend even closer saying "Thanks Shar, for always being her for me."

Sharpay smiled and responded "No problem girl, you're stuck with me for life. Whether you like it or not."

Gabriella laughed and said "Somehow, that doesn't sound so bad."

It was now three and the kids were all getting out of school and heading to the auditorium, hoping to get good seats. Gabriella's nerves were getting the best of her again at the thought of seeing Troy and hearing his beautiful voice again. Once she got into the auditorium, she found a seat in the back, so she could monitor everything was going okay and still have a good view of Troy. Soon she was joined by Sharpay who had a mischievous grin on her face.

Gabriella cautiously asked, "What have you been up to Sparkle?"

Sharpay's grin only widened and the answered "Oh, nothing, I'll tell you about it later Bubbles."

And Gabriella was forced to drop it as the concert began.

An hour later, the concert was still in full swing and all the students and community who came absolutely loved the show. Gabriella was also having a blast, just listening to the soothing melodic voice she hadn't heard in so long, and she was secretly dreading the concert ending for I meant that she wouldn't hear his voice live again, only on the radio or T.V.

But suddenly the atmosphere of the concert changed, the multi-colored lights were switched to the normal spotlight and Troy had his band leave while a piano was brought out to the side of the stage as well as a guitar and stool for him.

She heard him start to address the crowd, "Okay, so as many of you know I once attended East High," at this the crowd roared, "Well, what you don't know, or at least shouldn't, is that while I was here I fell in love with a wonderful girl and this song it for her.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

The song brought tears to Gabriella's eyes as she listened to the heartfelt lyrics; she had always known she meant a lot to Troy, but not his much.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you_

_And you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you_

_Yeah_

She felt the tears being to make their way down her face as she attempted to leave, but was stopped by Sharpay's hand on her arm, and when she looked at her face she saw her shaking her head no.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you_

After the song the crowd once more awarded Troy with a thunderous applause, and he smiled at them before beginning,

"Okay so I haven't really seen or talked to this girl for three years, but I finally saw her today and kinda talked to her. But I just want to repeat to her that I'm sorry for everything I put her through. And I know she's in the crowd, so I would like to ask her to join me in this song. She's one of only three people that know this song, myself one, and the other, I would like to ask to join me is my old friend, and your teacher, Kelsi Nielson." Once again the crowd let out a loud applause. "Okay so this girl and I wrote this together in high school, with Kelsi adding music later. And I chose this song, because it stands truer today that it ever has. So, now I want to add to Brie, you don't have to join me if you don't want to, if you don't then I'll understand and won't hold it against you, and I'll carry on with the song as a solo. But if you do join me, well I'll be ecstatic and the happiest man on earth."

So Troy began the song, singing every word from his heart.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you  
I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

Then as it came time for her to join him, he began to get nervous.

Gabriella turned to her best friend as she heart Toy's plead for her to sing with him, saying "You planned this with him, didn't you? Getting him to ask me to sing in front of everyone."

Sharpay replied, "No hun, this was all Troy, he only asked me to make sure you were her and to give you this," as she said this she pulled out a microphone, "Gabs, you know you can do it, just remember our talk earlier, you can trust him, take the leap, he's ready, he'll catch you," she reassured the hesitant brunette.

_Cause I, I, Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

Then as she heard the words she had written so long ago with Troy, she made her decision and grabbed the mic while rising from her seat, realizing she chose just in time as she was a bit late, and she saw the broken look on his face as he thought he wasn't going to join her.

_And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much_

Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's voice blend with his, and he searched the crowd for her, finding her only moments before the spotlight. He took in her beauty that he didn't have a chance to before and took in the amazingly beautiful woman she had become._  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

As Gabriella made it to the stage, she began her solo, all the while staring into Troy's eyes.

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's okay)_

Troy smiled at these words and added the words It's okay to tell her just that.

He continued to listen to her part adding in extra vocals at parts she agreed with, and watched her smile widen just as they had done so many years ago at the ski lodge.

_Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride (oooh)  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride_

As they continued singing together, the looked no where but into each others eyes and nothing existed but them.

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah  
Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

Before they knew it, they had finished the song, much too soon for either's liking, but in that moment both were blissfully happy, and just as he had done years before, Troy leaned in to give Gabriella a soft kiss on the cheek before turning to the crowd.

"Well, what did you think?!" he yelled and laughed at the roaring applause he received and various "Go Ms. Montez." He suddenly had an idea.

"I'm sure you all are dying to hear more from this lovely lady, so I will take a break and let her grace you with her angelic voice." He said with a grin, before turning to Gabriella with a smirk asking her "What do you think?"

Gabriella put a fake smile on her face, responding "Sure" and hearing the crowd go wild, she stood next to Troy and mutter so only he could hear, "You are so dead Bolton."

His grin just widened and he yelled, "Without any further ado, the wonderful, beautiful Gabriella Montez!" Then he exited the stage.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said, "Well let me think of a song. Okay this is another one written in high school that Troy hasn't heard, Kels, how about Love Story."

Kelsi ginned and pulled a thumbs up, shifted the music sheet in front of her (she had brought all their compositions from high school), and queued up the music as Gabriella quickly repeated "This is called Love Story and it's for this one boy from high school that caught my heart."

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Troy grinned as he heard the song, knowing Gabriella felt the same for him as he felt for her, and they would be together for a long time.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh,  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town. and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you _

Troy's grin widened as he heard the crowds applause and Gabriella's shy thank you. He reentered the sage yelling to the crowd, "Let's hear it once more for Gabriella!" before he turned to her saying in a smart-ass way "So who's this guy you speak of?"

"Oh you know no one special, captain of the basketball team, brown hair, and blue eyes. You know him?" she replied with a smirk.

"Touché Montez" he replied and the crowd laughed at their banter. "Okay now for the final song," he heard groans from the crowd. "Hey now, I'm still here for a week, we'll see if we can get another concert before then. But for this song I will ask Ms. Montez for another duet."

Gabriella smiles as Troy extended his hand, and replied while accepting it "I would be delighted Mr. Bolton. What song shall we sing?"

Troy winked at her and led her to the piano saying mysteriously "You'll see. Kelsi start it."

Gabriella smiled as she heard her favorite song to sing with Troy started and Kelsi began to sing as she had many years ago, knowing Gabriella would be caught in memories.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

As they got into the song, they began dancing around the piano again, just as they had so many years ago, they fell into their world once more, feeling as if they had never been apart and there was no other person in the world. _  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

And as the song came to a close, this time without their friends, they found themselves once more in a slow dance position, looking into each others eyes before simultaneously leaning in and sharing a short, soft, sweet kiss that held so many promises for the future.

At their kiss, the crowd once more broke into an applause louder than any other during the night, and gave the two a standing ovation.

On the back row, a blond sat there with a satisfied smile on her face, glad her best friends heart had finally been healed and she once again had the love of her life with her again, muttering to herself, "It's about damn time."

**K, so I hoped you enjoyed this, I'm glad I finally got it done, though I'm not completely sure I like how it cam out. The songs used are Make Some Noise by Hannah Montana, I Gotta Find You from Camp Rock, Still There For me by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens, Love Story by Taylor Swift, and You Are the Music in Me from HSM2. Once Again, this wasn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Also, I may write a one-shot explaining the song with Gabriella and Sharpay, I don't know and I make no promises. But there is a short chapter in the original version of this story, Always and Forever, that explains it and will be expanded upon if I write the one-shot.**

**Again Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading!!**


End file.
